


A Little Less Talk and A Lot More Action

by ilovetvalot



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetvalot/pseuds/ilovetvalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard case, things turn hot between three colleagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Talk and A Lot More Action

 

**A Little Less Talk and A Lot More Action**

So, Emily thought as she took another thoughtful sip of the aged scotch in her glass, this is what it's like to be torn by two men. Allowing the smooth liquor to slide down her throat, she allowed her eyes to linger on the men that had captured her attention.  Two men that she admired…cared for...and, to be completely truthful with herself, desired.

Of course, she wasn't sure this was the time to be thinking about such things. Or hell, she mentally snorted,  maybe this was the perfect time.  God knew, with _their_ job, there would never _be_ an ideal moment.Their most recent case of senseless violence ending in death by cop had taken its toll on each person sitting in Hotch's office.   And they were all feeling the effects, the invisible tendrils of horror still clinging to each of them.




Her eyes rested on first one man, then the other. Still bruised from a case regarding a lost love, David Rossi sat staring morosely at his half full glass while Aaron Hotchner toyed with his own tumbler of liquor, his eyes staring into space as he contemplated his nemesis, The Reaper, a man that had slowly stolen everything he held dear to his heart. Buoyed by the numbing effects of a fine scotch, Emily looked from face to face, drinking in the handsome planes and rugged good looks. Now probably wasn't the best time to make a move, seeing as how they were all pleasantly buzzed by a good brand of booze and tired from the day they'd seen, but something had to happen.   Each man was going to crack under the strain if drastic measures weren't taken soon.

And her lack of inhibitions just might work to her advantage tonight.   The place was deserted.   It was just the three of them. And, above all else, they were friends.




Friends helped friends, right?

Licking her lips as her eyes measured her prey, she wondered how much of a token resistance there would be if she was to, indeed, make a move. Raising a brow at Rossi, she figured she was safe there. He'd be the easiest to distract, since his former reputation had preceded her introduction to the complicated man. He was a sucker for a willing woman and from the rumors she’d heard, there wasn’t much he considered off limits in the bedroom.  Turning her eyes toward Hotch, she instinctively knew that the intense man would be more hesitant, both cautious and conscious of the potential ramifications.

But if ever two men needed to get laid, it was her glum friends.

Making her decision quickly, Emily smoothly rose from her seat, pulling her tight red sweater over her head in one sweeping motion. Carelessly throwing it toward Dave with a saucy smile, she winked…and waited.  It was wild.  It was impulsive.

And it was exactly what she needed to do in order to gain their collective attention.

Laughing as Rossi's eyes widened on the creamy flesh exposed to him, Emily heard Hotch's surprised voice say, warily, "Prentiss, what the hell are you doing?"

Throwing caution to the wind, Emily turned to face her Unit Chief across his polished desk, her hands at her hips, displaying her breasts proudly.  "That isn't obvious?" she asked wryly, cocking her head and reaching for the clasp of her lacy black bra. "Maybe you need me to be a bit more explicity,” she suggested to the man watching her.  “Wanna help me with this, Dave?" she asked coyly over her shoulder as she pretended to fumble with the hook.

Exchanging an uncertain look with Hotch, Dave tightened his grip around the soft red sweater draped over his lap. "Uh, Emily, I'm not sure this is a good idea,” he managed to say even as his dick leapt in his trousers.

"What's not to approve of here, fellas?" she said, looking from one man's face to the other. "Hot woman in a horny mood is offering herself up to you. Get on the damn bus, guys," she ordered, rolling her eyes. "And lock the door, Rossi," she added as an afterthought. No sense tempting fate and giving the janitor a potential peep show.

"Uhhh...Hotch?" Dave queried, raising a dark brow at the younger man as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "A little input here?"

Turning to face her stone faced Unit Chief, Emily raised a finger and wagged it in front of him. "Before you offer that input, perhaps you'd care to take a look at what you'd both be passing up," she warned, quickly releasing the catch on her bra, the black scrap of material dropping on the surface of Hotch's uncluttered mahogany desk. Cupping her breasts seductively, Emily purred, "Now, feel free to deny yourself the privilege of these, but if you do, I'm going to be forced to consider you nine kinds of fool," she taunted both men as her fingers twisted her plump nipples.

Mouth watering, Hotch's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the milky skin of Emily's rose tipped breasts, just inches away. "Lock the door, Dave," Aaron ordered hoarsely, his eyes never wavering from Emily's breasts.

Smiling as she heard Dave quickly move toward the door, the lock clicking decisively, Emily glanced behind her. "Good boy," she winked again, injecting just the right amount of purr in her words

"Prentiss," Dave growled dangerously as he steadily moved in her direction, his feet moving soundlessly across the floor. "I think I should warn you that neither one of the males occupying this room has been considered a _boy_ in a very long time."

"Prove it," Emily challenged rashly, pursing her lips and blowing the older man a kiss across the room. Gasping as she felt a warm mouth surround one taut nipple, Emily dropped her eyes in surprise to her chest. How the hell had Aaron Hotchner moved so quickly? "Mmmm," Emily hummed, her head dropping back on her neck as she thrust her chest forward eagerly.

Watching Aaron's mouth work over Emily's breasts with heated eyes, Dave smirked as Emily whimpered, her slender fingers burying in Hotch's dark hair, holding him to her. "Cat got your tongue, Prentiss?" he teased, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked nearer the couple.

Turning her head toward his deep voice, Emily smiled dreamily, lifting one hand to cup the nape of Dave's neck and guiding his mouth to hers. "Less talking, more action," she murmured, before tangling her tongue with his. Moaning against his mouth as he kissed her like a man that knew his way around a woman’s body, Emily felt Dave's hand drop to toy with the button of her trousers, his warm fingers sliding against her skin knowingly.

"I don't think you're going to need these, do you?" Dave asked heavily, sucking her lower lip into his mouth, drinking her in as she moaned against his lips.

"No," she breathed against him. And with Hotch mouthing each breast reverently as Dave kissed her lips, she felt the men slowly slide her silky pants down her toned legs.

"Commando," Hotch murmured approvingly, drawing back to slide his eyes down her body.

"And a shaved pussy," Dave commented, his own eyes devouring her in frank appreciation. "Think she planned this?" Dave asked, winking at Emily.

"Definitely wouldn't put it past her," Hotch agreed, slowly stripping his own shirt to reveal a muscular chest, only made more sexy by his healing scars. "I think she's been waiting for her opportunity," Hotch said softly, his words caressing Emily almost as sensually as his hands had.

"Is that true, Emily?" Dave asked, lifting a hand to trail one fingertip down her cheek, over her neck and down her side, pulling a shudder from her slim body. "Have just been biding your time, waiting to get us alone?"

"And what if I have?" Emily asked daringly, bracing her hands against the desk casually as she leaned back against it, silently thankful for something, anything, to hold her up. Unashamed of her nudity, she smiled enticingly at both men, asking, "What would you two do about it?"

"Emily," Hotch queried, his tone even in spite of the moment, "you wouldn't be challenging us, would you?" he asked, his voice like velvet in the dim office. Taking a step closer, he towered over her as he added darkly, "Because that would be a very unwise choice."

"I'm feeling brave," Emily breathed, meeting his torrid gaze squarely as his body heat warmed her.

Wrapping his warm hands around her narrow hips, Hotch quickly pulled her away from the desk, taking her place and pulling her supple body back against him, his hard length probing her intimate folds. Flipping her long hair over her shoulder, Hotch growled against her ear, nipping at the lobe, "How courageous are you, Em?"

Meeting Dave's smoldering gaze as Hotch rumbled against her ear, Emily shivered in delight. Both men were obviously aroused. Seeing Dave's proud erection standing at attention, Emily reached for him as Hotch's soft lips caressed her neck. "C'mere," she ordered huskily, tugging lightly on the sensitive skin and bringing Dave's body toward her. Wriggling against Hotch's body, Emily couldn't help her low hum of satisfaction when she pulled a rough groan from his lips. So, the oh, so controlled Aaron Hotchner had a weakness like every other man, Emily thought with satisfaction as she slid her palm down Dave's length. He was an ass man. She wondered what chink Rossi's armor held.

Sweeping her thumb against Dave's moist tip as Hotch's hands traveled her body, learning the feel of her skin, Emily lifted her head to receive Dave's kiss. Smiling as she felt him thrust against her hand, Emily squeezed gently. "Like that?" she whispered against his parted lips, her heartbeat quickening with each touch and sweep of fingers over her sensitized skin.

"Love that," Dave confirmed hoarsely, barely controlling the urge to spread her legs and thrust into her heat. "But what do you like, Emily?" Dave asked curiously, sliding his hand down to the smooth skin between her legs. "Do you think she likes to be touched, Hotch?" Dave asked the other man, raising a brow in mock consideration.

"There's only one way to find out that I know of," Hotch breathed, his tongue flicking against the pulse point in Emily's neck while his hands slipped down her waist to reach around and gently part her folds to Dave's questing fingers.

Whimpering as Rossi's strong fingers manipulated her feminine flesh, she felt Hotch's chuckle at the base of her neck. "It sounds like she likes it," he taunted.

"I'm not sure though," Dave replied conversationally, slipping two fingers inside her snug channel. Thrusting slowly, he smiled as her juices coated his fingers. "Damn, Aaron," he sighed, grinning appreciatively at Emily, his eyes darkening. "She's so fucking tight."

Brushing aside Dave's hand, Hotch returned his friends smile. "Let me see," he whispered against Emily's ear as his own fingers tested her depths. "Oh, yeah," he breathed, working her core with quick strokes of his fingers. "And wet. So damned wet. How long have you been waiting for this, Emily?"

"Feels like forever," Emily groaned writhing against her two lovers' hands, Hotch's penetrating her depths while Dave's stroked her clit with quick sure strokes, stoking her passionate fire. "Ahhhhh," she moaned, her hips lifting against their ministrations. "I need to come," she begged, her head falling back against Hotch's corded neck when Dave's mouth latched onto a puckered nipple.

"Not yet," Hotch chided, never stopping his movements as he shifted her willing body against his.

"P-please," she pleaded, biting her lower lip as Rossi's tongue slid from her breast to trail down her belly, his hands holding her legs apart at just the right angle.

"Don't you want to come with my fingers pumping into you and Dave tonguing the sweet little hidden pearl?" Hotch asked reasonably, watching as Dave nuzzled Emily's core, Dave's chin bumping against his hand as Dave's tongue darted out to capture a drop of Emily's essence.

"Oh, God," Emily wailed brokenly as she felt the first lap of Dave's tongue against her center. How in the world had she denied herself this pleasure for so long when it was obviously just waiting for her to take it?

"That's it," Hotch crooned darkly against her ear, nipping the lobe. "Let us hear it," he encouraged her.

"Christ!" Emily gasped as Hotch's finger curled inside her and Dave's tongue swept against her swollen nub, lashing her sensitized skin with white hot pleasure. "Don't stop!" she pleaded roughly, the words drawn from somewhere deep inside her soul, the mere action of speaking taking every ounce of energy left in her taut body.

"Beg for it," Hotch ordered against the delicate skin of her collar bone, nipping gently.

"Please," Emily panted as both men moved in tandem, pushing her closer toward the edge. "Give it to me!" she begged, screaming in pleasure as Dave made a hungry noise against her mound, the vibrations ratcheting the sensations coursing through her up another level. "More," she moaned, the word seeming to catch on her tongue as she felt her body climbing and climbing.

No sooner had the words escaped her lips than she watched Dave rise from his knees, his goatee damp from her juices. "More?" he mimicked, lowering his lips to her and kissing her ardently.

Tasting herself against his tongue hurled Emily into a frenzy, her fingers clawing Dave's shoulders as she struggled to get closer. Growling in frustration as Hotch restrained her, Emily finally wrenched her lips from Dave's, looking from his face behind her to Hotch's. "One of you needs to fuck me," she said, beseeching Hotch with her eyes. "Now," she said firmly, turning her gaze back to Dave.

"Just one of us, Emily?" Dave said, his deep voice gravelly in passion was filled with sexual innuendo.

Catching her breath as she felt Hotch's fingers probing a forbidden, decadent place, Emily's eyes widened. Now, this she'd never anticipated, but she couldn't deny the ripple of excitement that sang in her veins when Hotch coated his fingers with her juices and returned to that vulnerable, virgin spot.

"Well, well, well, Aaron," Dave said lecherously, looking over Emily's shoulder to grin at his best friend. "At long last, the lovely Agent Prentiss is speechless."

"Stunned," Emily corrected with a moan, her sharp teeth nipping Dave's neck in warning, "Not speechless," she gasped, feeling suddenly, amazingly full as Hotch's finger made a delicate exploration of its own.

"The only question I have is…are your game, Emily?" Hotch asked, using his free hand to tilt her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"So very, very game," Emily whispered almost immediately just as Hotch's lips claimed her and his hips thrust forward to initiate her into a more dark kind of sensuality. Stilling to give her body time to adjust, he nodded at Dave, signaling the other man to begin his advance.

Slowly impaled by Dave's heavy staff, Emily released a shaky breath, feeling more complete than she ever had in her life. For this moment in time, she was at the center of these two powerful men's universe, the sole focus of their united attention...and she relished it.

Slowly, as one man retreated, the other filled her, their bodies working in perfect harmony, each one delivering untold pleasure that she'd never experienced before. Slowly exchanging kiss after carnal kiss with each man, Emily felt Dave's manhood swelling first, his hips moving more urgently in the cradle of her body.

"God, Emily," he rasped, his jaw clenching at the feel of her tight channel surrounding him, made even more snug by Hotch's gentle intrusion. "Don't know how long I can hold back," he muttered against her lips as his hands steadied her hips.

"Then don't hold back," Emily whispered bravely, almost lasciviously, licking the shell of his ear as she widened her legs. "Let me see what happens when the legendary David Rossi loses himself in a woman," she dared him, one arm tangling around his neck as the other reached back to cup Hotch's. "You, too," she whispered huskily over her shoulder.

"I have to be gentle," Hotch murmured, dipping his head to taste her red lips even as his body continued moving in the same slow motions as before.

Squirming against his penetration, Emily moaned. "I think I can take whatever you both have to offer. Let go," she ordered, her voice stronger than before as she tightened her grip around them both.

And as both man moved faster, their combined grunts and groans occasionally forming coherent words, Emily basked in the powerful knowledge that it was her body driving each man to the brink of sanity. But her ego trip ended quickly as Dave's fingers dropped to her drenched core again, playing her body like a maestro. "Dave!" she gasped, her eyes dilating in passion as she fought the rising tide threatening to overtake her already overly sensitized body.

"If we're going over the edge, we're damn sure gonna travel together, babe," Dave said, flashing her a wicked grin as his cock thrust deeply into her, his confidence made stronger by the small wails coming from her as she obviously fought to keep passion at bay. "Don't you agree, Aaron?"

"Fuck yeah," Hotch groaned, pushing her body toward Dave as he drew back to thrust again, his strong hands steadily supporting her willing hips.

Soon, though, passion finally held each of them on the cusp of a roiling sensual abyss. And none of the threesome could ignore the siren's call for one second longer.

"Oh, fuck," Dave bit out, his entire body clenching as he released deep inside Emily, his body shaking at the force of his orgasm.

"Keep her going," Hotch bit out, slamming into her harder from behind now that Dave's body had freed her.

"Gladly," Dave whispered, seizing Emily's lips again and manipulating her clit as Hotch continued to pump into her. "Reach for it, baby," Dave crooned as she collapsed against him, holding her body up with his hands. Sucking her heavy breast in his warm mouth, his fingers continued to torture her as Hotch moved swiftly toward orgasm.

"So, fucking tight," Hotch grimaced, burying himself in her snug opening. "So beautiful," he whispered against her cheek as she kissed Dave. And with one final deep stroke, he too, released his seed into her body just as Dave coaxed a third freeing orgasm from her body.

Collapsing to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, it was long minutes later before each of them could think of movement. Emily smiled in spite of herself, spent and satiated as she leaned her head back against Hotch's lean stomach, Dave's heavy arm pinning her waist. Lifting her head tiredly to search each man's relaxed face, Emily couldn't help the sense of accomplishment she felt bubbling inside her.

Mission accomplished, Prentiss, she thought with satisfied glee. The two men she lay sandwiched between were the complete antithesis of what she'd seen earlier, and the transformation had occurred by her own hands...and mouth...and...well, that wasn't really the point, was it?

And with one last soft sigh of pleasure, she allowed her eyes to drift close and dream about a hopeful round two.

**_Finis_ **

 


End file.
